Justice League The Bird Of Hermes
by Lord of the UnDead
Summary: I went to sleep then I woke up in darkness, now I'm a copy of a Badass Immortal Vampire trying to play hero let's see how I do. Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

Blinking you stand up and look around only to see nothing but darkness,"Hello, anyone out there?" You call out, when you don't get an answer you start to walk around hoping to find something, after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes a light screen appears."huh what's this?" You wonder, "hello and welcome to game life, in this game we send you to a world of your choice along with giving you powers from a being from a different world other than the one that you are sent to, so pick a world so we can get started"

Justice league

Marvel

Dragon ball (Z, GT, Super, etc)

Naruto

Harry Potter

Percy Jackson

Hellsing

Code Geass

Death Note

RWBY

Fairytale

High school DXD

Ben 10

Supernatural

Transformers

Yugioh (Original,GX, 5Ds)

Bakugan

Mass effect

Bleach

"Uhh that's a lot of options let's see should I start off easy so I can learn everything I can about this or go right to hard and epic, hmm well I guess I'll start with the easier ones to start off let's go with Justice League"

 **Justice League**

"You chose Justice League now it's time to choose you powers, what will you choose?"

"Alright let's see what powers should I get, I could give myself geass or maybe Bleach abilities, I could also give myself powers from Naruto or Dragon Ball Z, or maybe."you mutter to yourself.

"That's it ..I want Alucard from hellsing's powers as well as control over the seals that will limit my powers!" You shout.

"Very well how many years from the start of cannon do you want to be sent to?"

"Hmm, I want to be sent to 800 B.C." You tell the pop up.

"Very well get ready, count down to transportation in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

When the count down hit zero all you saw was a bright white light, after the light died down and you got the spots out of your eyes you looked around to see old buildings like in Greece only much more intact and younger.

"Well looks like I made it now time to train and gain souls and learn about the system"

-Time Skip 2500 years later-

A man with shoulder length dark black hair, wearing a long black trench coat with black pants with steel toed boots and a black t-shirt underneath a black hoodie was walking down the streets, he had pale skin with dark blue eyes.

"Hmm it's almost time just five more years until the invasion." He muttered, he then smirked

"Well I guess it's time to make myself known as a anti-hero" with that said, he disappeared in the shadows.

-Las Vegas-

He appeared in a dark alley a few minutes later.

"this should be a good starting city lots of crime to stop"he said

"HELP!, someone please HELP!" A feminine voice yelled.

He then disappeared speeding to where he heard the scream.

"Shut up bitch, no one's going to help you so be quiet and you might even enjoy this I know I will" the scum said.

All he got was spit in the face for it.

"That's it I was going to be gentle but now prepare for rough and hard!" He said

He was about to tear the girls clothes off before he heard a dark chuckle.

"Hehehe, you know one of the things I despise the most are rapists, there one of the worse type of scum" a dark voice said, causing him to turn around and what he saw caused him to shake in fear.

The man stood at 6'2 with a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves and a black long sleeve shirt with black pants and black boots, he had orange eyes that screamed madness and hunger, he was pale as if he never spent a day in the sun in his life,with ebony black shoulder length hair, he walked with the grace of a Predator.

"W-w-who are you?!" The scum screamed in fear

"Me? I'm a monster who kills other monsters, but you,you can call me Alucard" the man, no MONSTER before him said

The scum gulped before asking."what do you want from me then?"

"What I want? What I want, is your DEATH!" Alucard screamed, before grabbing the scum and pulling him away from the female while he screamed the entire time.

"Ahhhhhhhh, help please somebody help me! Ahhhhh!" He screamed until the sound of a neck breaking sounded the allay

A few seconds later the man, this Alucard came back, he walked towards the girl causing her to back up and tremble a little.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, here" he said, in a much softer voice, handing her his coat to help her cover herself.

"Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" He asked

She looked at him trying to see if he was being truthful after a few seconds she replied.

"Rose, my name is Rose and I'm 16" she said

"Rose, that's a nice name can you tell me why you're out here this late" he asked

She nodded," I was on my way home from the part time job that I work to help support me and my family when he jumped me and dragged me here" she said, starting to cry a little

She nodded," I was on my way home from the part time job that I work to help support me and my family when he jumped me and dragged me here" she said, starting to cry a little.

He quickly brought her into a hug,rubbing his hands soothingly on her back so she could let it all out, they spent a few minutes like that.

"T-thank you." She mumbled, quietly wiping her eyes from her tears.

"It's alright, why don't I help you home so nothing bad happens to you?" He asked

She nodded and they both got up and walked to her house.

She nodded and they both got up and walked to her house, it took a few minutes but they finally arrived.

"Thank you for helping me."she said,smiling at him

"It was nothing, oh and you can keep the coat I have more well good luck and I hope nothing bad happens to you from now on" he said, turning around and walking away


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for this chapter and previous: I own neither hellsing nor justice league

Note: somewhere in the story it went from 1st person to 3rd, I think, just a heads up.

-time skip 3 years later, Gotham City, night time-

A dark figure was walking through the streets,

"Hmm 3 years already huh, time sure went by fast."the figure muttered.

In the past few three years he spent his time making himself known as both a powerful hero and a rich businessman, though nobody knows the two sides were one and the same, he needed the money for what he had planned.

Suddenly police cars zoomed by him catching his interest.

'Hmm, well let's see what has them is such a rush.'the figure thought, with that he started following them from the shadows, after a few minutes they arrived at Gotham bank to see it in control of criminals.

'Well it looks like I'm going to be doing Batman's job for him.'the man thought, he then started moving through the shadows towards the bank, when he got in he surveyed the area to see how many opponents he had and how many hostages there were.

'Let's see twenty to twenty-five thugs, all armed with guns and knives, armor to, fifteen hostages five women, five men and five children, this will be fun.' He thought, taking our two guns, one silver the other black, before jumping down.

"Say are you men or dogs?" The man asked, making all the people in the room turn to him.

"What the fuck, where the hell did you come from!?" A thug asked.

"Me? Well when a man and a woman love each other very much" he started before one of them shot him in the leg.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" A thug yelled.

Suddenly the room was filled with unimaginable pressure that made everyone tremble.

"You DARE interrupt ME?!" The man roared!

Before they could react the man started shooting them with his black gun, by the time they snapped out of their fear induced state five of them were already dead, they immediately started shooting him causing smoke to appear and hide him

"Where is he?!" one of them asked

"Right behind you, hahahah"the man said,

Right before shooting two of them in the head.

When they turned around, one of them tried to stab him and failed, getting shot in the head as his reward.

'That's eight of them only seventeen left' he thought,before aiming at the others and shooting

'Sixteen ,shooting one in the head blowing up the skull, fifteen, shooting one in the chest blowing it open, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, shooting each one between the eyes blowing up the skull and sending their brains everywhere, seven, six, five, four, shooting each one in the throat blowing it to prices and sending the head flying, three left, let's make it interesting shall we?' he thought.

Putting away his gun and he took out a sword, before rushing at them, slicing one in half before going after the next cutting his arms and legs off and stabbing the last the the last one through the heart.

'Well that's it, their all dead.'he thought before moving his to the left dodging a batarang that was thrown at him.

"Well well, a little late aren't you, Batman?" He asked

A man walked out of the shadows, he had grey body suit, black boots and gloves, and a black cape with a cowl on with long pointed ears, he had a bat symbol on his chest.

"Who are are you,did you kill all of them?" Batman demanded

"In order, you can call me Alucard, and yes I did kill the criminals, the bloody sword should of been an obvious sign" Alucard said, with a hint of sarcasm

Batman frowned at him.

"You need to come with me, now." Batman demand, stepping closer to grab him

"Yeah, I don't think so batsy, I'm not going anywhere unless you can beat me" Alucard said, before punching batman in the stomach, staggering him.

"That's it batman, really I thought you were better than that, guess I was mistaken." Alucard mocked, before kicking him back a few feet with him landing on his back.

"well it's been fun but I've got to go, good bye batsy, hopefully you might entertain me more the next time we meet." Alucard said before disappearing, leaving a frowning and fuming Batman behind him.

Alucard Reappeared in a office a few hundred miles away from where he killed the attempted robbers, before his form shifted, his eyes turned dark blue his hair spiked up, his clothes changed as well, he now had a dark blue shirt under a black jacket with black pants and black boots.

"Well that was fun now I just need to continue increasing my empire."he said, before smirking.

'It's time for the Hellsing Incorporation to rival Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises.' He thought


End file.
